Hope and Camille
This is the relationship between the human Camille O'Connell and hybrid Hope Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, when Klaus brings Cami to the safe house to hide from Finn, She is then introduced to Hope and left with Elijah to guard her while Klaus and Hayley return to New Orleans. In Brotherhood of the Damned, after Elijah collapses, Cami has to look after Hope. In The Devil is Damned, Cami is playing with Hope. Hope accidentally cuts her head so a band aid is put on her forehead. Cami tells Elijah that she will look after Hope while he works on the house. While out with Hope, Cami removes her band aid from her forehead and discovers her cut is healed. She believes that Elijah used vampire blood to heal her. On the way back to the house, Hope stops the car's engine down the road from the house. Seconds later, the house goes up in flames. Hope then turns the cars engine on again. Cami looks at Hope realizing what the baby has done. In I Love You, Goodbye, after the safe house explodes, a scared Cami drives Hope away and they stop at a gas station to use a pay phone. Cami gets out and then picks up a crying Hope and, while walking to the phone, Cami drops her change on the ground. Cami swears, apologizes to Hope and tells her she's being brave. Cami hears a noise and yells that she will if anyone tries anything, she'll gouge out their eyes. Elijah appears and they get back in the vehicle and drive back to New Orleans. When they arrive at the Mikaelson mansion, Cami happily gives Hope back to Hayley so she can introduce Hope to Jackson. Later, during Hayley and Jackson's wedding reception, Cami is in the nursery holding hope and looking out the window when Klaus walks in. He says he heard Hope crying and Cami says that she is probably teething. Klaus thanks Cami for taking care of Hope and Cami says that Hope likes it in the mansion. Cami asks Klaus if he wants to hold Hope, but he doesn't respond. Cami tells him that even though the situation is overwhelming, if the parents are happy, then the baby is happy. Quotes :Cami: (to Klaus and Hayley about Hope) "She's perfect." :-- Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire :Cami: (to Hope) "I don't know if the pediatric ward would approve of Uncle Elijah using vampire blood to heal boo-boos." :-- The Devil is Damned Trivia *Hope indirectly saves Cami's life when Hope turns off Cami's car, preventing her from getting any closer to the safe house before it exploded. *It's interesting to note that the Hybrid family are all friendly with Camille. Klaus is protective of Cami, Hayley helped her out when she found out Vincent was possessed by Finn, and Hope indirectly saved Cami's life. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0168HayleyCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0838CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2363CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2370ElijahCamiHope.jpeg TheOriginalsCamilleHope1.jpg TheOriginalsCamilleHope2.jpg TheOriginalsCamilleHope5.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed